With My Body I Thee Worship
by bugsfic
Summary: When the masters become the pupils.


_Thank you, Aussiegirl41 for the gentle slaps around the head. My fics are always better for it._

* * *

Supper was strained and unnatural without Mrs Hughes dining at Mr Carson's right elbow. When questioned, he'd explained that his bride would be having a tray in her sitting room. She hadn't asked for it yet, though, and everyone assumed that was because of the scene with Lady Crawley. Tension hung heavy in the air. The butler went through the motions, but toyed with his food, leaving most on the plate.

"Should we say something?" Anna murmured to her husband.

Out of the corner of his mouth, he muttered, "Leave them to it."

She had to confess. "I already said something to Lady Mary."

He glanced down at her and shook his head reproachfully. "Then why did you ask?"

"I meant to Mr Carson. Perhaps he could—"

"Leave them to it," repeated her husband.

Just then Lady Mary's and his lordship's bells rang, rousting the couple out of their tiff. They went off to the duties as Daisy cleared the servants' table. Mr Carson remained in his seat at the head of the table, brooding.

This is where Mr Bates found him when he returned, now slowly turning a nearly empty glass of wine on the tabletop while Mrs Patmore watched him pensively. Then Daisy bustled in to tell her that Mrs Hughes had finally asked for her tray, just some soup, please. The kitchen staff left the butler to it.

As Bates was finding his book, intending to wait out his wife with a few stanzas of Yeats, Mr Carson pushed back from the table and stood. The remaining servants rose as well.

Barrow came around the table to stop him. "Shall we review the house operations again, Mr Carson? For while you're gone."

Preoccupied, Carson said vaguely: "Gone?"

Barrow smirked. "On your honeymoon." His insinuating tone suggested the the dignified couple would be cavorting in Blackpool, taking in a peep show every evening.

"Yes, you are to be the head butler while I'm on my honeymoon." Mr Carson remained lost in thought, not noting the inferred insult.

But it was another man whom he addressed. "Mr Bates, may I have a minute?" He headed to his pantry without looking to see who followed him.

Once in the pantry, Bates waved off Mr Carson's offer for a glass of sherry but took the chair across from his desk, surprised that Carson was having more to drink. However, he listened carefully as the butler ran through his expected duties during the newlyweds' absence.

"Naturally, Thomas will fulfill the role as butler, and you can't serve at table, but I'd appreciate you'd keep an eye on things and deal with any transgressions."

Fighting a smile as he imagined himself taking his cane to Andy if the boy dropped a spoon in the Dowager's soup, Bates only nodded. "Very good, Mr Carson," he murmured. "I'll endeavour to keep your high standards in place during your absence."

Mr Carson fell silent. The normally forceful man was pleating a page of his notebook worriedly like a poor scholar in class.

"Is there anything else, Mr Carson?" Bates asked, concerned.

He was not reassured when Mr Carson rose to lock the door before returning to his desk. "May I inquire on a delicate matter, Mr Bates?"

His reservations growing, Bates replied: "Of course, Mr Carson."

After a long silence that left Bates wondering if the butler would ever speak, Carson said: "Mrs Hughes has expressed some concerns which have thrown the situation into sharp relief for me."

"Concerns?" Bates was confused. "About the household while the two of you are gone? I assure you, we shall not let you and Mrs Hughes down."

"Of course, of course," said Carson, waving his hand. But then he drained his sherry glass and refilled it.

Bates decided he knew what was going on. "Is it living outside the Abbey? Although it's not as convenient, the privacy is much appreciated when wed." This time, he didn't hide his smile. Opening a cupboard to see their hand-me-down china, that chip in his favourite cup made by him and not some unknown hallboy. Watching his wife brush her long, flaxen hair dry before their own fire and when the shoulder of her dressing gown slipped, she would not bother to cover her exposed skin. Knowing that the squeaking of the mattress springs would not shock anyone, least of all them.

Carson leaned over his desk, his dark eyes intense. "That is the issue. Privacy."

Bates was even more perplexed. "There'll be curtains. Anna will help Mrs Hughes to run up some pairs, I'm sure."

"It's not the bloody curtains!" hissed Carson.

Now Bates was shocked at the butler's profanity.

"It's…I mean to say, the issue is the private matters of married couples." Carson turned sideways in his chair, facing the wall. He gulped down his second glass of sherry.

As realisation dawned, Bates regretted giving up spirits. If there was ever a time which required a shot of whiskey, this was it. "Why yes. I see," he said. He closed his eyes briefly and tried to keep his tone casual. "Mrs Hughes is concerned?" He didn't think anything could frighten the indomitable housekeeper.

"It appears so." Carson raised his chin as though readying for fisticuffs. "She had Mrs Patmore convey her reservations to me."

Continuing to probe delicately, Bates asked: "She does not wish to..."

"No, that is yes. She just wanted to be sure that I wanted to as well." Carson nearly poured another glass of sherry but stopped himself, shoving the stopper in the decanter definitely.

"And you...do?"

"Of course, man," Carson thundered with a flair of his nostrils.

Bates had to concede that Mrs Hughes had handled that situation with great savvy, but why was he the one having this uncomfortable conversation? "Well then," he said with relief, starting to rise.

He was not to get off. With a great rumble, Carson cleared his throat. "I thought perhaps...You'd be able to advise me."

Bates sat again. "You are a wiser man than I could ever be," he said quickly, stooping to flattery.

"Not on this topic, you see." Carson's cheeks were flushed pink and Bates closed his eyes. Just when he thought the horror could not be greater—

Of course the butler felt he must clarify. "Please understand, I have not been wed before—"

"Yes, yes," Bates said hurriedly.

"Naturally, I grasp the general principles," Carson said with his usual hauteur. "It's the specifics which I lack."

Bates shifted in his chair. Perhaps there was a loose floorboard under it, which would suddenly crack and he'd blissfully fall to the depths of the cellar.

But then the butler said, "And I wish to make Elsie very happy," with such wistfulness that Mr Bates's heart melted.

Squaring his shoulders, he gave a sharp nod. He must do this for Mrs Hughes, a lady who'd given he and Anna so much. "Indeed. That was my thought as well on my first night with Anna."

"It must have been a difficult situation, having just been released from prison. Controlling your..." Words failed Carson.

"Er..." Bates felt that he might as well confess. "Lady Mary arranged for us to have a proper wedding night on the day of the ceremony."

"Goodness," Carson said, "but how like her." His brows beetled. "Where, though? Your cottage wasn't ready yet."

"Upstairs," Bates said shortly, "in one of the spare bedrooms."

"I say!" Carson tugged his waistcoat down. "Do you think Mrs Hughes knows?" he near whispered.

"I hope not," Bates replied. Both men looked furtively to the door as though they expected the esteemed lady to be crouched at the keyhole. "But that is the first consideration. A comfortable, private place for what must transpire."

"Mrs Hughes has booked us into an inn she knows in Scarborough." Carson lowered his voice further still. "Intimate. It being early yet for the season, we'll likely be one of few parties."

"Excellent," said Bates, and then got a bit carried away, thinking of the servants' quarters' narrow cots. "Be sure to check the bed before settling in. You'll need room to stretch out, particularly for men of our size."

Carson nodded slowly, as though mentally taking notes. "There's the question of weight distribution, I would think. Mrs Hughes is such a small lady. I would hate to crush her."

Bates held his breath tightly. He hadn't giggled since he was a lad in short pants, but the high notes were bubbling up through his chest. Yet Carson was obviously serious with his concerns. He said, "There's an option, though."

"Really?" Carson shifted his chair closer to the desk.

"The lady can be atop."

Carson reeled back; the chair legs screamed loudly.

Tipping in again, Carson whispered, "You're not putting one over on me?"

"No. With my bad leg, it's often more comfortable for both parties. Everything works the same," he explained.

When the butler still looked doubtful, Bates realised that he'd presented an advanced manoeuvre. He must begin at the beginning; it was just easier if he didn't look at his student. "But the basic position is fine as well," he said, addressing the inkwell on the desk.

Turning over a fresh page in his notebook, Carson put pen to paper but then stopped. Bates nodded in silent agreement. If Barrow were to finding such jottings, they would never hear the end of it. He started again with the most vital information. "Naturally, your lady is a precious flower to be sheltered from a man's baser responses—"

"Indeed, indeed." Carson's head began to bob more vigorously.

"Her needs should come first—"

He was unsure how much Mr Carson knew, so ploughed on. "Just as a man has...completion, a lady can as well, with the proper...encouragement." He really needed strong tea at the very least. Clearing his throat, he continued: "The husband should suppress his own urgent feelings and assure that she's properly receptive before taking any pleasure."

Mr Carson now appeared lost and even worried.

Bates decided to be a bit more frank. "It's not just a matter of getting the rabbit into the trap."

Carson's wide mouth made a tight moue at such coarse language. Taking another tack was necessary.

Holding onto the floral image, Bates pulled out his handkerchief and began to fold it. It was not Elsie Hughes, it was a square of cotton. Carson avidly watched Bates's creation take shape.

Shifting his chair closer, Bates lowered his voice. "Best to use a gentle touch and assure your route." His long fingers stroked through the folds in the fabric as a demonstration.

Carson's face was now bright red and sheened with sweat, but he remained determined. "Yes," he said shortly.

"This will also arouse your lady's desires—"

The word _arouse_ made Mr Carson give a strangled sound, but he gamely continued to listen.

"And thus her body will be prepared for the invasion." This was sounding like a military exercise. Bates felt that he must backtrack yet again. "But do start with kisses—"

Carson looked sly. Bates gave Mrs Hughes a silent kudos. He sensed that the butler had had some encouragement to make that entre.

"Caresses; gentle of course, no mauling at her." Both men nodded in satisfaction. "Her pleasure must be your paramount concern. If she will allow you to undress her, you can...Her breasts, that is." Words failed him. He just couldn't do this. Mrs Hughes was like a sister to him! To think of her...In bed! Without her nightclothes!

He waved his hand weakly. "Her response will let you know if she's enjoying it."

Carson finally found his voice, if a bit strangled. "I expect nothing less from my lady."

Bates couldn't help but grin at this, and Carson returned his smile; a rare sight for the valet. This gave him the strength to finish. He returned to his now crumpled handkerchief and refolded it. "There is one spot in particular which should assure you success—"

Carson pushed his chair as close as it would go to the desk and leaned over far enough that Bates could hear his rasping breathing. There was only one way to get through this—

He quickly and succinctly explained what to seek and how to know if the groom had found it. The dark, masculine room faded away and he was enrobed in the white sheets of his bed, with Anna rising up from his touch. He loved to watch her expression free from the bonds of the day's worries, her gaze warm and heated, her lips tremble—

"There?" It was another man's deep timbre, not his own voice quaking with restraint as he cued up his love's passion.

"Uh...Yes," Bates said, yanking his own fingers away from Carson's as the butler touched his handkerchief. "Again, she will let you know if you're on the right track."

He dared to go further. "She'll be deeply grateful if you succeed. Dare I say, your slave for life."

Only to be crushed by Carson's artless suggestion, "So you didn't find this with the first Mrs Bates?"

Bates made a grumpy noise and snatched up his handkerchief, stuffing it back into his pocket. He saw the humour quickly and shook his head. "The thing to remember, Mr Carson, is that all of this is only a few hours out of the week, if that. There's the rest of married life to get through. Harmony in your daytime means pleasure in the nighttime. Thus I think you and the future Mrs Carson will have little trouble. You two have been as well as married for many years."

"I don't know about that." Carson leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers over his belly. "Our easy companionship has been tested a great deal in the wedding planning. I don't like when we aren't in agreement." He buried his chin in his chest.

"All will be right on the night," Bates promised, confident in his tutoring.

Carson's thick brows rose. "As long as I can find that..." He waved his hand. "Spot."

Fighting his laughter once more, Bates rose. "Once more unto the breach, sir," he said gravely, and restrained himself from saluting.

* * *

Anna found her husband tugging his bowler down tight on his head by the back door. "I thought perhaps that you'd gone on without me," she teased as she pulled on her own hat and coat. "But Andy said you were with Mr Carson. He had orders for you while he's on his honeymoon?"

Once in the courtyard and out of earshot of the door, Bates told her: "Not exactly."

Anna was intrigued. "Can you tell me?"

"He was looking for advice."

She cocked her head.

"On being a good husband to a maiden."

"Mrs Hughes is hardly a mai—" Anna stopped, her eyes widening. "Oh my," she breathed.

"Indeed."

Anna was suddenly struck by a terrible thought. "Oh dear!" Spinning on her heel, she rushed back to the great house, tossing, "I'll be back in a few minutes!" over her shoulder.

Confused, Bates found a bench and settled in to wait.

.o.o.

Anna gave a brief knock on Lady Mary's bedroom door before bursting in. Mary had just been reaching over to extinguish her bedside light.

"My lady," Anna said, breathless, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I must know."

Mary propped herself up on the bed pillows. "What is it? Are you unwell?"

Anna waved off her concern. "You haven't..." Now that she was here, she couldn't say it.

Her mistress started to get out of the bed. "Are you sure that there's no problems?"

Retrieving Mary's robe, Anna held it for her as she slipped into the arms. "I am fine," Anna assured her. "But I have to ask—"

She found the strength to say: "You haven't arranged a wedding night for Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes? Of the sort you did for me and Mr Bates. Because I fear that Mrs Hughes in particular would not be grateful." Anna gave a shudder. "She's pulled too many housemaids out of spare beds to find the circumstance romantic."

"No, I have not," Mary said tartly. "Mrs Hughes has not welcomed my suggestions, for one thing and for another, it had not occurred to me. I mean...You don't think Mrs Hughes will want...romance?" She appeared appalled. "At her age?"

"Why wouldn't she?" But Anna looked unsure. "And Mr Carson, surely—"

"I'm certain that Carson will be a gentleman. He wouldn't demand anything she didn't want."

Both women frowned, neither wanting to think too closely on the wedding night plans of the esteemed pair.

Anna backed to the doorway. "Alright then. I'm sorry to have disturbed your rest."

Shucking her dressing gown, Mary slipped back into bed. "As though I'll be able to sleep with that vision in my head," she said grumpily.

Anna pulled the door shut behind her. She couldn't say that she could agree. She knew another side of Mrs Hughes than her ladyship, and felt that the normally reserved housekeeper may well be stoking some glowing coals under the ashes. Also, she'd noted how much freer in spirit that Mr Carson had seemed since the engagement had been announced. But as her mother always said, wishing was not the same as doing.

.o.o.

Bates was about to return to the Abbey to fetch his wife when he saw her coming across the dark courtyard.

Stepping out of the shadows, he caught her in his arms. "Careful. Should you be rushing about?"

She leaned back in his grasp. "What do you mean?"

"It's dark. You could turn an ankle."

"Of course," she said with a relieved smile. "I'm just crazy as a moonraker tonight, that's all."

"Had you forgotten something?"

"I simply wanted to make certain that Lady Mary wasn't going to cause more trouble with the wedding by trying to arrange the honeymoon."

"All will be well," Bates told her. "On the night." He squared his shoulders. "I have assured of that."

Anna tipped her face up, seeking his in the moonlight, and saw his pained expression. "How...difficult for you," she guessed.

"Yes."

"But you did give him clear instruction, right?" Her husband had the spirit of a poet, after all, but Anna felt that Mr Carson would need something along the lines of an automobile manual complete with illustrations.

Bates stopped in his tracks and glared down his nose at her. "Of course."

She would not be cowed and smiled impishly. "We'll see about that," she said, curling her small hand around his elbow. "I think a demonstration will be in order."

The long day's exhaustion lifted instantly and his yearning for a cup of tea was forgotten. His hitched step quickened to keep up with her clacking heels. He was bewildered by her improved mood since her recent heartbreak, but he was not going to question it too closely.

.o.o.

His wife still insisted on fetching him tea, even serving it in bed as if he were a great gentleman. "Need to keep your strength up," she told him as she handed him the cup.

He scooted up against the headboard. "Is some physical test ahead for me?" He smirked.

She curled up by his feet on the end of the bed. "You're a great goose, that's what you are," she said, but with affection. Sipping at her own cup, she was pensive. "I'm concerned though. Is he certain that Mrs Hughes is in agreement as to..." She faltered. "Their future."

"She apparently had Mrs Patmore feel him out...so to speak." He shook with chuckles. He was in a silly mood this evening, having survived a volley of unexpected fire such as he hadn't seen since combat.

Anna gently slapped his good leg. "This is serious!" she scolded. "Mrs Patmore...Poor thing! She speaks plainly, but even something like this would be a great challenge."

"They both want...to be a truly married couple," he mused. "But now Mr Carson is sorted." He put aside his cup. "And paradise awaits!" He tugged Anna over and took her cup as well.

She fit in beside him on the bed and plucked at his pyjama's buttons. But even as her mouth followed her fingers, she was visited by the idea that Mrs Hughes would need some assistance as well. Perhaps...She and Miss Baxter would be attending to the housekeeper in the morning. If the opportunity arose...

* * *

Anna was skillfully coiling up Mrs Hughes's braid to tuck under the waves that she'd created. "Do you like it?" she asked. "I can put it back as you normally wear it."

Mrs Hughes turned her head from side to side to view in the mirror. "No, I rather do like it. Let's give Mr Carson a surprise, shall we?"

Anna glanced over her shoulder at Baxter, who was making a few more alterations on the coat. This was the opening that Anna had been looking for.

"You'll both have some adjustments to make," she said, "so you might as well start with your hair."

"Indeed," said Mrs Hughes.

Anna lowered her voice. "I thought perhaps..Is there anything that you'd like to ask me about?"

"I have all the confidence that you and Miss Baxter will keep the other maids in order while I'm gone," was Mrs Hughes's reply.

"Not about the household," murmured Anna.

"What then—" Mrs Hughes's gaze shot up and met Anna's in the mirror. They both looked to the other lady's maid.

"Miss Baxter, could you do me the great favour, and go down to the kitchen? Mrs Patmore had offered me some porridge earlier, and I didn't think I could eat a bite, but I it's best that I try."

"Of course," Baxter said pleasantly, putting aside the garment. But she met Anna's gaze knowingly as she passed, and gave the slightest of nods.

With a sigh of relief, Anna knew that she would give plenty of time for the mission. Although a quiet, demure woman, Anna had always sensed that Baxter was a bit more worldly than she led on.

But once that Anna was alone with the housekeeper, she was at a loss at how to begin.

Mrs Hughes turned in her chair. "My hair is lovely, my dear. Thank you so much." She folded her hands in her lap, suddenly shy.

"As I said, anything, Mrs Hughes. _Anything_ that I can do for you." Anna pulled up a chair to sit in as well, putting aside the pretext of attending to the housekeeper's toilette.

"There is something..." Mrs Hughes twisted her fingers. "Although I should suppose that Mr Carson has attended to it, I still would prefer to have that assurance—"

Relieved, Anna jumped in. "He has, Mrs Hughes. He and Mr Bates spoke last night."

"Mr Bates? He spoke to another bloke?" Elsie's ire was instantly up. "Out by the privies, I suppose."

Holding up her hands, Anna warded off Mrs Hughes. "It wasn't like that at all. Mr Carson was just concerned with pleasing you." Of all things, she took the butler's side. "And after all, you'd gone to Mrs Patmore."

Mrs Hughes had the grace to blush in shame. "True," she said slowly. "I just hate the thought that half the household is chattering about this."

"As long as Thomas isn't offering his opinions, I think you're safe," Anna offered.

"God forbid!" Mrs Hughes exclaimed, her old fire back. But then the flame died out as quickly as it had sparked. "Besides, this is a matter for the gentleman to take care of. I'm sure it's all settled."

"Well—" Anna said carefully. "Forearmed is forewarned."

"I need to be warned?" Mrs Hughes looked alarmed.

"Only so you don't frighten him with any missishness!" Anna suggested. "You don't want him to retreat into gentlemanly behaviour."

Both women nodded. Anna was pleased to see that she'd read Mrs Hughes's mind. She warmed on the topic. "I know I had a devil of a time with Mr Bates. Had to drag him to the altar and then to bed—"

Mrs Hughes's eyes widened. Perhaps Anna was being a bit too enthusiastic on the topic.

"But he was arrested the day after you wed. Surely there wasn't time—"

Confession was good for the soul. "Lady Mary arranged us to have a wedding night in one of the bedrooms above stairs."

"Lady Mary!" Mrs Hughes frowned awfully. "I just bet that she did..." Her gaze shot up. "She's not—"

"No, Mrs Hughes. I've warned her off." Anna left out the part where it never had occurred to Lady Mary that the Carsons would have need for a proper wedding night.

"One of the bedrooms," Mrs Hughes mused, still appearing perturbed.

Time to move this along, Anna decided. "It was lovely though, to have a proper bed, with linen sheets, a big fire...You must feel comfortable, most of all."

"I suppose. But Mr Carson and I are not accustomed to such finery."

"You've reserved a room at an inn?"

"Yes, I've been there before on a day out with Mrs Patmore. Scarborough, that is. Mr Carson and I like the seashore, even if it's early for strolling on the beach." Mrs Hughes gave a slight smile, lost in memories.

"I'm quite certain that Mr Carson will look for your lead," Anna warned. "If you wish to wait a day or so until you feel comfortable, do so. But don't leave him too long, or he'll go a gentleman on you for sure."

"Take the lead?" Mrs Hughes looked grumpy. "I've had to battle him on the ceremony and reception, now I'm to pull him by the tie to the wedding chamber?"

"Yes," Anna said flatly. Both women shrugged in defeat.

Regrouping, Anna probed carefully. "You two have been able to steal some time, as betrothed should?"

Elsie looked around her room as though she expected to see a half-decorated cake. "We've had little time to plan past today. The new house won't be ready for us. Mr Carson and I have packed our things, but let's see if Lady Mary will have something arranged by our return." Her eyes flashed, her battles with their mistress still fresh on her mind.

"No, no, I mean...Time for moonlight strolls?" suggested Anna, trying not to be too obvious.

"Goodness knows, night has been the only time we've had to take care of our own chores—Oh." Mrs Hughes studied her twisting hands. A quick smirk flitted across her face.

Sighing in relief, Anna noted, "Then you've made a start. Excellent."

"Just a few kisses," Mrs Hughes confessed.

"It's a start," Anna repeated encouragingly. "It's how you'll begin with...what happens next." Her courage failed her.

"Of course," her student said, but her own voice sounded equally faint.

"Not that kissing isn't quite fun on its own."

Mrs Hughes nodded vigorously, giving Anna some insight that Mr Carson had well appointed himself.

"Take time with it. Don't rush along," instructed Anna, "truly, it will help you to get in the right mood—" How in the world to say what she really meant?

Mrs Hughes continued to nod, her bright gaze suggesting she was up for this challenge.

"Good, good," Anna said. "So I'll give you the facts on what to expect."

Looking a bit trepidatious, Mrs Hughes straightened in her chair. But she said tartly, "I was a farm girl. I've seen enough to know what it's about."

"Let us hope that Mr Carson doesn't come at you like a grunting boar!" said Anna, already fully aware that he wouldn't, if he'd listened at all to Mr Bates. "The anatomy is different than you were used to seeing around the farmyard."

"Anatomy?" Mrs Hughes's face cleared. "I've changed the nappies on boys—"

"You're not taking a little boy to bed," Anna said brutally. "Just as a stallion's...part...changes when excited, so does a man's."

Mrs Hughes leaned back in her chair as though the aforementioned appendage was coming at her right then. "You don't say," she said faintly.

Anna took pity on her. "Not of that size...I assume," she said lamely. "But the principle is the same. So don't show alarm."

"Or he'll behave like a gentleman. Yes, I see."

Scooting her chair closer, Anna continued. "Exactly. I've found that it's possible to encourage your husband, as they are just men under it all, once you get rid of the gentle part."

Mrs Hughes cocked her head in interest.

"You are allowed to touch him, after all."

"Well, I'm sure," Mrs Hughes replied.

Anna raised her eyebrows. "Everywhere."

"I don't know if I could—" But Mrs Hughes looked more confused than frightened.

Flexing her thin fingers, Anna peeped up from under her eyelashes. "Just like wringing out wet sheets," she explained. "I know you have the wrists for it."

"Oh my," murmured Mrs Hughes, her cheeks flushing.

"Put your qualms aside—also, it's fun." Anna grinned impishly. "Your chance to have that man at your mercy." Something occurred to her. Perhaps Mrs Hughes loosening up Mr Carson would be to all their advantage.

Mrs Hughes seemed to be thinking along the same lines. She gave a giggle, something Anna had rarely heard from her. "Now I know why Mr Bates is such an agreeable gentleman!"

Smug, Anna smoothed her skirt. Then arranging her features into a serious expression, she gave Mrs Hughes a very clear, succinct description of the act. This was her second time so she was able to get through in with a minimum of embarrassment. Lady Mary had breezily waved off her mother's offer for the talk, only to ask her maid what to expect as Anna had been changing her from her wedding dress to going away outfit.

"But my lady... what about," Anna had said delicately, not wanting to evoke the name of the dead Turk on her ladyship's wedding day to her true love.

"Truth is, I've got the ruined reputation without any of the jollies," Mary had confessed, "and everything happened so quickly. I'm afraid him dying sort of caused any details beforehand to be wiped from my memory. And tonight I don't wish to be some ninny with Matthew. He's put up with quite enough already."

Anna had silently agreed, and shared her limited knowledge. Now with years more experience, her confidence made the entire process much easier to convey. Running herself breathless, she finished.

Mrs Hughes was silent.

Relieved, Anna began to rise, asking, "Any questions?" but not expecting the usually pragmatic housekeeper to need any future instruction.

"There's pain, I suppose," Mrs Hughes said in a small voice.

Anna sat. What to say?

"In all likelihood, yes. I won't tell you to lie back and think of England, but don't go looking for trouble, my mother would say. It's different than anything else that you've felt," she admitted.

Mrs Hughes gave a short nod. She reflected for a few more moments. "There'll be a mess?" she asked next, but it was with a much stronger tone. Where other ladies may be most put off by this this element, for two women who'd spent their lives cleaning, it was something familiar and reassuring.

"A bit," confessed Anna. "But nothing you haven't seen before."

"That's the truth." Something suddenly occurred to the housekeeper. "Who cleaned the room for you and Mr Bates? Surely you didn't rise from the marriage bed to do that?"

"Jane," admitted Anna. "She set the room up for us too."

The two women exchanged a knowing look. "No surprise there," said Mrs Hughes tartly. "I'll be honest and say that I was glad to see the back of that one. She was a good worker—"

There was no need for her to finish. They'd shared their suspicions about the widow more than once during her tenure at the Abbey.

"I'm accustomed to messes. But knowing Mr Carson," fretted Elsie.

"There's that." Anna thought. Might as well tell her everything. "You'll find that gentlemen are left exhausted by...this. Fact is, he'll probably drop right off. At his age," she said artlessly.

Affronted, Mrs Hughes huffed.

Deciding it was time to finish up, Anna told her: "But when it's all said and done, this is just one part of marriage, Mrs Hughes. There's many more hours spent outside the bedsheets than between them."

The housekeeper looked concerned and Anna gave her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. "The two of you have known each other for so very long; those waking hours should be easy."

"But perhaps all this will make us strangers again," Mrs Hughes said fretfully, waving toward her bed.

"No, no," said Anna, cutting in quickly. "It's a different sort of friendship. A new life starts tonight."

The fear cleared from Mrs Hughes's eyes. She returned Anna's smile. "That does sound like great fun," she said. She rose. "And since Mr Bates had a chat with Mr Carson, we will be of the same mind."

"Well—" Anna felt that she must confess. "If I know Mr Bates, he and Mr Carson are of the same mind. That ladies are to be cherished, that we are fragile—" She brooded, lost with her own troubles.

"Mr Carson has a much more delicate nature than me," Mrs Hughes said with spirit.

"As does Mr Bates," added Anna. "They're like her ladyship's Dresden sheepherder figurines. We must be careful around them."

Suddenly both women were overcome by the relief of this uncomfortable business all out in the open and the utter ridiculousness of imagining their large masculine property as fragile china. They fell back in their chairs with gales of laughter.

Miss Baxter elbowed open the door, balancing a breakfast tray. "I'm sorry?" she said uncertainly, which only caused the other two women to laugh harder.

Mrs Hughes finally struggled over to her mirror. "Oh dear, I'll have to put cold compresses on my face to be presentable."

"Let me put your hair up again," offered Anna. "It's nearly time."

Instead of showing her previous uncertainty, Elsie Hughes squared her shoulders and smiled back at the Anna in the mirror. "Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

Anna and Bates watched the newlyweds enter the crowded servants' hall. Bates noted the spring in the groom's step as the pair received the well wishes of the staff. "Cheerful Charlie indeed," he murmured to his wife.

"Hush," Anna whispered back, trying to hide her giggle.

Everyone lifted a cup of punch to toast the couple.

"Just noting that my tutoring appears to have been a success," he said, leaning on his cane. "Despite your reservations."

"I didn't doubt you," she protested.

He raised his eyebrows. Anna had confessed that she'd given Mrs Hughes a bit of a bucking up as well, wounding his pride.

She saw this in his eyes. "I simply gave her a woman's perspective, that is all." And then rushed ahead to salve his ego. "There's no question of your knowledge in that particular area, Mr Bates. Why even Lady Mary has commented—"

Her husband looked shocked.

When Anna saw that Carson was questioning Thomas on the household activities, she said, "I see Mrs Carson is free. Let me give her my good wishes."

Now alone, Bates was suddenly struck by a thought. His wife had recently developed an appetite for the mince pies at Mrs O'Murphy's Tea Shop in the village, which now made perfect sense. Glancing at the clock, he decided that he had time to have the boy who brought up the evening papers also deliver some pies as well if he telephoned right now. He slipped from the room just as the Crawleys arrived en masse.

Anna squeezed Mrs Carson's elbow to get her attention.

"My dear," Elsie exclaimed, giving Anna a quick hug.

"How are you?" Anna asked significantly.

"Wonderful," Elsie breathed.

"The sea air has done you good," Anna said primly. "Put colour in your cheeks."

"The inn was very comfortable," Elsie said, not raising to the bait. Mr Carson, blissfully unaware, was lured away by Tom offering his congratulations.

Before they could continue, Daisy appeared with little lemon cakes, and the ladies fell silent on the topic. Anna took two cakes, eating them in quick succession as Mrs Carson watched with surprise.

Mr Molesley and Miss Baxter joined them next. Molesley was interested in the same topic. "You had good accommodation in Scarborough?"

"Lovely," said Mrs Carson, nibbling on a cake. "The High Cliffs Inn."

"I've always found that the bed is of paramount importance in these instances," Molesley suggested.

Anna quickly stuffed another cake into her mouth. Miss Baxter smiled vaguely.

"Well then," said Mrs Carson brightly. "I must say hello to Mrs Patmore."

Anna moved on to make polite conversation with the Ladies Mary and Edith. When she noticed that Mr Carson had excused himself, she found her way back to Mrs Carson, her curiosity not fully sated. The housekeeper welcomed the chance to share her confusion.

"For some reason, he kept taking out his handkerchief and fiddling with it. I was driven nearly mad, I tell you, my dear." Elsie took a sip of punch to fortify herself. "Until I finally yanked it out of his hand and tossed it away."

Before she could go on, Mrs Patmore announced freshly brewed tea was ready and everyone surged forward for a cup.

Cups in hand, the two women stepped back from the group for some privacy. "As you said, it took some work to get him to stop being a gentleman—"

"But a man is a man?" Anna nipped a little lavender cake from a plate that Andy held out as he moved through the party.

"Well, a gentleman still, but a bit of a farmyard creature too..."

"As long as he wasn't a boar!"

Lady Mary slid between them. "Filling in Mrs Hughes on the household accounts?" she asked.

"Of course, your ladyship," Anna said meekly.

When Mary finally drifted off, her duty done, Elsie returned to the topic, "Not a swine in the least, but a fine cob stallion, I'll have you know."

Anna nearly spit out her tea. She would swear the housekeeper was trying to cause her embarrassment but she took the challenge. "So long as you kept him on the bit."

Before Mrs Carson could reply, Mr Mason arrived, bringing a large bouquet of flowers for the newlyweds' new cottage.

After thanking the farmer, and she and Anna had a private moment again, Elsie did confess, "As you said, out like a light and I was able to tidy up. Will that change? I was in fear that he'd been struck down at one point!"

Anna gulped to keep from bursting out with laughter. "Not really," she admitted. "But take it as a compliment!"

Mr Bates remained by the back door, waiting for the delivery boy. He never was one for crowded parties except when with Anna, and he could see she had wanted to have a long chat with Mrs Carson. When the boy arrived, he accepted the basket of pies and newspapers, and tipped generously. Nothing was too much for his lovely wife. And their child. At that thought, he had to take a few deep breaths to regain control of his emotions.

The sound of footfall on the back stairs made him glance up and he was surprised to see the butler come down from the upper floors. Carson looked as overcome as he felt, but he sensed for other reasons. Still, he didn't ask.

Instead, he said, "Smooth train ride home?"

"Very smooth," said Carson. "A few bumps across the moors, but to be expected."

"Indeed," agreed Bates. "Hope you're enjoying the party," he added.

"A surprise, but appreciated." Carson cleared his throat.

Bates nodded. "Good to have you back." He offered his hand.

"Thank you...for keeping things in order," said Carson, shaking the valet's hand.

They watched their wives from the doorway, still chattering and giving them coy glances. Bates straightened his tie.

Carson pulled down his waistcoat. "Don't know why I waited so long to do the right thing," he said. "Marriage is all pretty simple really." Striding off like an emperor crossing roses tossed in his path, he went to his new wife.

Starting to protest, Bates decided to stay silent this time. Some lessons could only be learned the hard way, not taught.

~the end


End file.
